


Cliché

by randomg



Category: THE9 (Band), 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, bxqy, qcyn2 - Freeform, qingchunyouni2, the9 - Freeform, youthwithyou2 - Freeform, ywy2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomg/pseuds/randomg
Summary: an au where xu jiaqi is the infamous girl at school and kong xueer is your gentle girl next door.
Relationships: Kong Xue'er/Xu Jiaqi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Kong Xueer. Smart, pretty, athletic, sweet and charming. How could someone be this perfect? Known around the school as the smart pretty girl who is also the captain of the school's baseball team, everyone loves her. From her soft-spoken way of speaking to her gentleness, it was hard to not fall for her. But Kong Xueer has never accepted a single confession, boy or girl, she always politely turned them down. She always told them the same thing, 

_ "I'm sorry, I'm not interested in dating right now."  _

Though Xueer always flashed a smile and a small shy wave to the people she passed, she didn't really have a close friend, not even a proper friend. Everyone was too busy worshipping her to actually try to be close to her. Reserved and more on the introverted side, Xueer was never one who starts a conversation. And it seems like the rest of the students weren’t one to do so too. Spending class sitting with someone who was too scared to spark up a discussion and eating alone during lunch isn’t how Xueer would envision what highschool would be like but being used to the routine, Xueer had lost the desire to change anything about it. 

~~~

It was just like any other day, Xueer headed to the rooftop which was usually empty to have lunch. She sat with a group of acquaintances she barely knew that invited her once but could never join the conversation that was filled with gossip she had no interest in, only nodding or giving a short reply when a question was directed at her. It was then Xueer decided she never really wants to accept an invitation to lunch again. Besides, Xueer liked the rooftop, a place she enjoys much more than the noisy and chaotic cafeteria. 

But, it seems like there was something more than ordinary for today. 

**Xu Jiaqi**

The girl who has rumours about her everywhere, whether they were true or not, no one knows. She’s the girl who hides in the shadows most of the time but her name could always be heard somewhere. Xueer would hear her name being whispered around in the halls sometimes but gave it no thought. She just figured it was another one of those delinquents she would never be talking to. 

There she stood on the rooftop, smoking a cigarette and rocking her signature black leather jacket. 

Xueer stood there, puzzled to see someone on the usually empty and deserted rooftop. She decides to mind her business and sits on her usual spot, eating a sandwich and reading a novel she's not that interested in. 

The silence continues to fill the air, none of them saying a single word. The bell rings and Xueer packs up her belongings and leaves, not sparing Jiaqi another glance. 

The routine continues for a few days, neither of them speaking a word to each other but somehow Xueer enjoyed Jiaqi's presence. She didn't feel as lonely with Jiaqi hanging around. 

~~~

"Y'know, I kinda expected you to at least say hi." Jiaqi finally speaks up one day, she turns towards Xueer and flashes a small smile. 

Xueer jumps in surprise and sits there stunned, she couldn't help but be sucked into Jiaqi's alluring gaze. Her lazy smile that could make anyone's heart beat faster and her tall figure standing there like a heartthrob in a cliche romance movie. Xueer felt like she was frozen, stuck in Jiaqi's enticing stare. With Jiaqi’s back always facing her, she didn’t expect the school’s mystery girl to be this hot. 

"Well?" Jiaqi says, causing Xueer to finally break out of her daze. 

"Um, right. Sorry, hi." Xueer shyly greets her, obviously embarrassed from her stuttering. Jiaqi chuckles, visibly amused from Xueer's reaction. 

Jiaqi lights another cigarette and takes a puff, allowing the smoke to fill her lungs and leave her mouth after. 

"Smoking is bad for you." Xueer says out of nowhere.

Jiaqi scoffs, "I know that." 

"Then why don't you quit?" Jiaqi stares at her for a moment,

"It makes me feel alive." She replies soon after. 

Xueer tilts her head in confusion and Jiaqi notices it. 

"Have you ever felt like you're actually living before?" Jiaqi asks as she takes another puff. 

"Yea? Like right now I feel pretty alive." Xueer answers nonchalantly. 

Jiaqi snickers, "That's not what I meant." 

She takes another puff of her cigarette before speaking again, "It's like when electricity flows through your body and no matter what’s happening around you, it wouldn’t even matter." 

Xueer didn't know what to say, she couldn't recall a single moment where she felt that.

Jiaqi takes one last puff before dropping the cigarette bud to the ground and stepping on it. 

"You should try it sometime," Jiaqi says before leaving the rooftop, leaving Xueer dazed.

Xueer stares at the closed door, still holding her half-eaten sandwich.

_ You should try it sometime. _

Maybe Jiaqi was right, she should try living sometime. 

Xueer also realised something new, Jiaqi isn't as cold as how people portray her. Jiaqi was someone like her but also the complete opposite of her. She was untouchable, no one really dared to speak to her and instead, most people watch from afar. But Jiaqi was rather infamous, she didn't have the best school record and reputation, to say the least. The complete opposite of Kong Xueer. Xueer couldn't help but be curious about this girl, she wanted to know what being 'alive' is like.

The bell rings, snapping Xueer out of her thoughts. She quickly packs her things to rush to her next class. And Xueer couldn't help but think about what Xu Jiaqi said the whole day. Though she would never really admit it, she was hoping to see Jiaqi tomorrow.

~~~

Xu Jiaqi stood at the same spot as yesterday, smoking a cigarette and staring into the distance. Xueer stood by the door, hesitant whether she should greet Jiaqi or not. 

She eventually gathers enough courage to say a simple hey. 

"Hey." Xueer shyly says, her voice so soft it's surprising that Jiaqi managed to catch it.

Jiaqi turns around to face Xueer, a small smirk plastered on her face. 

"Took you awhile to say it." Jiaqi teases and Xueer could heat creeping up her cheeks, she hates how easy it is for Jiaqi to make her feel embarrassed. 

Xueer wordlessly walks over to her usual seat and takes out her sandwich and starts munching on it. Jiaqi finishes up her cigarette and plops herself right next to Xueer. 

Xueer looks at Jiaqi curiously, wondering what she wanted from her. Jiaqi isn't afraid to stare right back, her eyes unwavering and confident. Xueer gulps as she couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit nervous with Jiaqi's eyes boring right into hers. 

Jiaqi finally breaks the eye contact, "Talk to me." she said. 

"H-huh?" Xueer stuttered, still dazed and distracted. 

Jiaqi chuckles, "Talk to me." she repeats with a soft smile. 

"Ah okay, well uh." Xueer scratches her nape as she struggles to find words to say. 

Xueer introduces herself first after realising she hasn't, "I'm Kong Xueer, captain of the baseball team and a senior." Xueer stumbled with her words slightly but eventually gained composure. 

Jiaqi listens with a grin, "Xu Jiaqi, senior year." her introduction was short and simple. 

Jiaqi nudges Xueer’s shoulder. "So, you come here often?" She jokingly said as if they're at a bar. Xueer couldn't help but laugh, "Yea, every day. You?" 

"Well after today, I think I will be coming more often." Jiaqi replies with a smile that could make even flowers flustered. 

Jiaqi's words made Xueer blush but also roll her eyes, "God, you're cheesy." Xueer lightly punches Jiaqi's arm and Jiaqi chuckles,

"You'll grow to like it." 

They talked as if they knew each other for years and Xueer loved it. She liked how it was so easy to talk to Jiaqi, she was different compared to everyone else.

The bell rang before they knew it and classes would start very soon.

"Ah, I need to get going now." Xueer says as she packs away her stuff. Jiaqi only watches, not moving an inch. 

"You're not going?" Xueer asks, ready to leave the rooftop. 

Jiaqi only shrugs, "I'll see you around." she bids with a charming smile.

Xueer flashes a smile right back, "See you around." she leaves the rooftop feeling happier than usual. She met someone new, different. And perhaps, someone she can find comfort in.

~~~

Months pass and every day, Xueer would look forward to seeing Jiaqi and every day Jiaqi would be right there on the rooftop, waiting for her. 

It was easy for Jiaqi to make Xueer smile so bright she would be beaming brighter than the sun. It was easy for Jiaqi to make Xueer go into a fit of giggles. It was so easy for Jiaqi to get Xueer to warm up to her. 

Xueer also learns so many things about Xu Jiaqi, she's bright and sweet—unlike the image people portray her. She has a contagious laugh and her eyes sparkle like fireworks on new years eve whenever she talks about her cat Q-Mi. She learns that Jiaqi works at a cafe her friend owns further away from town—she also makes a note to visit from time to time. Xueer learns that Jiaqi loves to dance, and has a lot of experience in competitions. She learns that Jiaqi likes calling herself a fox—Xueer thinks it's a perfect representation of her, cunning and playful yet charming and passionate. 

"I used to think you would be y’know more of a troublemaker but you're the complete opposite." Jiaqi isn't surprised with Xueer's initial impression of her. 

"I punched this asshole one time in freshman year who kept pressuring me to date him and accidentally broke his nose." Jiaqi scoffs when she recalls the incident, "I guess he was pretty popular, and told everyone I was a psychotic evil bitch. Then a bunch of rumours started spreading around after that. There was even one where people thought I killed someone but eh." Jiaqi shrugs, she didn't care about school or what the people thought about her that much. 

"Woah, break someone's nose? That's pretty cool and he definitely deserved it." Xueer was impressed with how easy it was for Jiaqi to 'accidentally' break someone's nose.

Jiaqi chuckles, "It's nothing." 

"My friends outside of school helped me a lot though, I don't know what I'd do without them." She smiles as she thinks about her friends fondly. 

When Jiaqi mentions her friends, Xueer couldn't help but feel a little down. It reminds her of how she doesn't have any. 

"Earth to Xueer?" Jiaqi waves her hand in front of Xueer who was staring into space. She jolts out of her daze, "Sorry, spaced out for a minute there."

Jiaqi flicks Xueer's forehead, "What was that for?" Xueer whines as she rubs her forehead in pain. 

"Tell me what's up. You always space out when there's something on your mind." 

Xueer looks at Jiaqi in disbelief, how Jiaqi was so quick to catch her habits when they've only known each other for a few months. There was no point avoiding the topic, Jiaqi would see right through her.

Xueer sighs, "I guess it's just that I kinda wish I had people to call my friends." her voice gets softer as she speaks, obviously embarrassed about it. She plays with the hem of her shirt, not daring to look at Jiaqi in the eyes.

Jiaqi lifts Xueer's chin with her finger, "I think you're forgetting about me." Jiaqi says with a cheeky smile. 

Xueer looks at Jiaqi with her mouth agape, "Unless... you don't see me as your friend." Jiaqi pouts as she turns her back on Xueer, pretending to be sulky with her arms crossed. 

"Wait, that's not it!" Xueer panics but before she could talk more, Jiaqi butts in.

"Kong Xueer I can't believe you. After all these times, you never considered me as a friend?" Jiaqi teases her more, pretending to be heartbroken as she places her hands on her chest.

Xueer panics even more, she struggles to explain. "What? No! No! Jiaqi, of course I do—" Jiaqi cuts her off once again, "Kong Xueer you're so mean!" 

"Jiaqi~, let me talk." Xueer spoke with a cutesy tone which gets Jiaqi's attention every single time. A soft spot Jiaqi has for Xueer. Jiaqi finally lets Xueer speak without interrupting her. 

"I'd rather consider you as... my closest friend. One I really appreciate—one I'll never regret meeting and one I treasure the most. I like you, a lot. I like having you around, I like talking to you and even though we've only known each other for only a few months, I've never felt this comfortable talking to someone—Ah, this is so embarrassing to say out loud." Xueer's voice was soft and fragile. She stared at the floor as if it's the most interesting thing in the world and nervously fiddled with her hands. 

Jiaqi pulls Xueer into an embrace, she ruffles her hair and shows a bright smile that makes Xueer feel comforted. "You're cute."

"I said all of that and all you can say is I'm cute?" 

"Well, to be fair—" Xueer pouts as she knows Jiaqi was about to start teasing her again.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. You're still cute though." Jiaqi stops at the sight of the pouty girl who was still in her arms.

Xueer could feel the heat on her neck and ears when Jiaqi said that. She buries her face into Jiaqi's chest—too embarrassed to look at her, Jiaqi chuckles and pats her head gently. Xueer found that Jiaqi smells nice,  _ really _ nice. Jiaqi smelled like sweet but not too sickly vanilla and creamy coffee, it was addicting. She could also smell a hint of bitter cigarettes, it bothered her slightly but the sugary scent drowns it out well. 

"Xueer, you don't have a nickname right?" Xueer shakes her head no, still not willing to lift her head up.

"Then, I'll give you one." Xueer could hear the affection in Jiaqi's voice—she could also feel how warm and comforting it is to be in her embrace.

Jiaqi ponders for a moment, "Princess, how's that?" she announces it like an excited puppy. 

Xueer pries herself out of Jiaqi's arms, she lightly punches Jiaqi's chest. "That's so cheesy." 

“Well, your name is Xueer and it’s just a perfect match!” 

“Isn’t it a little embarrassing?” Xueer chuckles, she can already imagine herself getting flustered when people are around. 

Jiaqi hums, Xueer had a point. “Then, how about Xuexue?” Jiaqi suggested.

“That may be even cheesier.” 

"You know you like it." Jiaqi was right, she did like it. 

Xueer shyly punches Jiaqi's chest again and thinks for a moment to figure out a nickname for Jiaqi. 

"Then, you have to let me call you Qiqi." 

"Deal!" Jiaqi agrees almost immediately. 

Xuexue and Qiqi. Xueer liked the sound of that.


	2. chapter 2

_Rrrrrrrringgg—_ The annoying bell sounds, classes were about to start soon. 

Xueer sighs, "I don't really want to go." 

"Well, you can stay here. With Qiqi! " Jiaqi smiles cheekily and rests her head on Xueer's shoulder. 

"But I've never skipped class before..." Xueer was worried about getting caught and being sent to detention.

"Wait, really?" Jiaqi asks in disbelief, she was positive everyone has skipped at least once.

Xueer nods as a reply, "I've always kept my perfect attendance streak." 

"You sound like such a nerd right now." Jiaqi chuckles, the girl next to her was a complete goody two shoes.

"C'mon, let's have some fun today for a change." Jiaqi suggests, she already knows where she'll be taking Xueer to.

Xueer was hesitant at first, not sure if this was a good idea.

"I'm not really sure though." 

"Aw please Xuexue? Live a little won't you?" Jiaqi shows her irresistible puppy eyes to convince her.

Xueer ponders for a moment and eventually gives in to stay with Jiaqi, how bad could it be?

"Alright. Let's go have some fun." Xueer shoots a tight-lipped smile, still unsure about it but Jiaqi takes Xueer's hand. She wasn't going to let Xueer think any longer about it.

The two girls dash down the emergency fire escape stairs and Jiaqi leads Xueer to where she parked her motorbike.

"Where exactly are we going?" 

"You'll see."

They get to Jiaqi’s Iron 833 Harley-Davidson, she carefully straps a helmet on Xueer before putting on one herself. She hops on her bike to start the engine.

If Xueer was honest, she was a little nervous— maybe not just a little. Maybe she’s just paranoid about falling off or maybe losing her grip on Jiaqi and flying off but she just couldn’t help but think about all the possibilities. She couldn’t help it, the heavy bike looked so intimidating too. 

Jiaqi could see the nervousness written all over Xueer’s face, “I’m here. You’ll be safe, just hold on tight okay?” Jiaqi reassures her as she takes Xueer’s hand in hers, rubbing small circles with her thumb. Xueer nods hesitantly and slowly hops on the back of the motorcycle. 

Xueer tightly wraps her arms around Jiaqi’s waist and leans her head on Jiaqi’s back, “Ready?” Jiaqi asks as she revs the engine. 

“Yes.” Xueer says meekly and tries to shake off all the worst scenarios that could happen.

Jiaqi speeds off without warning and Xueer screams in surprise, “Xu Jiaqi!” she could hear the playful laughter from Jiaqi as she held her even tighter and shuts her eyes. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it.” Jiaqi chuckles as she slows down to a normal speed, Xueer doesn’t loosen her grip “You’re so mean.”

Xueer finally lets herself breathe easy when they arrive at their destination. After Jiaqi helps her with her helmet she immediately starts lightly punching Jiaqi’s chest. Jiaqi simply giggles from her reaction, finding Xueer’s slightly knitted eyebrows and pout extremely adorable.

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry princess.” Jiaqi snickers as she ruffles Xueer’s hair playfully. Xueer puffs her cheeks, still not willing to forgive Jiaqi.

"How about this? I'll win you the biggest plushies in the arcade just for you." 

"Wait, arcade?" Xueer asks in confusion, still not aware of her surroundings.

"Look behind you princess." Xueer turns around to see a large building in front of her, she could see bright colourful lights through the windows and various kinds of fun machines and games.

The place looked huge, Xueer didn't even know an arcade could be this big. 

Jiaqi could see an amazed glint in Xueer's eyes. The little sparkle that lit up inside Xueer made Jiaqi feel pretty happy with her choice.

"C'mon, let's play to your heart's content." Jiaqi takes a hold of Xueer's hand and together they walk into the building. The almost ear-deafening music felt like it was going to blast Xueer's eardrums but she didn't mind it too much, she was just too excited to play all these games she didn't even know existed.

"So, what do you want to play first?" Jiaqi asks but Xueer couldn't hear a single word, she only tilted her head in confusion.

Jiaqi chuckles and leans closer to Xueer's ear, "What does the princess want to play first?" 

The sudden close proximity and the way Jiaqi worded her question makes Xueer feel a little embarrassed, “What about that one?” Xueer points at the virtual reality machine with two guns attached to it with a large sign, ‘ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE’ above it.

Out of all the games, Jiaqi did not expect Xueer to pick that one. Coincidentally, it was Jiaqi's favourite too. 

"Well let's go then! I'll teach you how to play." The two walk towards the machine hand in hand. 

Jiaqi takes one of the virtual reality goggles and clasps it on Xueer's head, she slips in a few bucks into the machine before handing one of the guns to Xueer. 

"Woah, this is so cool!" Xueer exclaims in excitement as the start screen appears in her vision. Jiaqi watches Xueer move around with her gun in her arms. A bright smile was plastered to her face as she continues to be amazed at the virtual reality technology. 

"C'mon! Let's start now." Xueer lifts her goggles slightly to look at Jiaqi who was watching her fondly. 

"Okay, okay. Let's start." Jiaqi straps on her goggles and starts the game, she could already hear Xueer’s excited feet shuffling and her little giggles that makes her smile unconsciously. 

Xueer was a natural at shooting zombies, and the two were an unstoppable pair at the game. At their second attempt, they already beat the highest score in the scoreboard. The two eventually moved on to other games even though Xueer really wanted to continue but Jiaqi dragged the whining girl away before she could press the ‘Play Again’ button.

“That game was so fun!” Excitement only continued to fill Xueer’s veins, she was having the time of her life. 

“Well, it’s only gonna get better.” Jiaqi simply smiles at the shorter girl, seeing Xueer look so happy, she felt the same too. 

With their hands intertwined, the two played classic games together. Basketball, air hockey. Whack-a-mole, they played every game available. They didn’t even realise all the hours ticking by and by the time they were about done and exhausted, the sun had set. 

“I’m starving, what are you craving?” Xueer asks the taller girl who ponders for a moment.

“Before we go, there’s one last thing we have to play.” Xueer tilts her head in confusion, she was certain they already played everything in the building. 

“Follow me.” Jiaqi takes Xueer’s hand once more as she leads her to the back of the building where all the claw machines were placed. 

“I promised to win the biggest plushies just for you right?” Jiaqi flashes a confident smile and Xueer giggles, Jiaqi was just too sweet for her own good.

Xueer clings on to Jiaqi’s arm, excited to watch Jiaqi win them. She knows it isn’t easy to catch those adorable little toys with a stubborn claw. “Show me what you got then.” 

Jiaqi's smile only widened, she was ready to impress the hell out of Xueer. 

Jiaqi successfully won 4 large plushes without a problem, she was precise and she knew all the tricks to get what she wanted. Xueer’s star-struck expression was a huge boost in Jiaqi's ego. 

“I kept my promise, don’t you think Qiqi deserves a reward?” Jiaqi spoke with a cheeky smile and Xueer pushes the taller girl away as she laughs. 

“Really? A reward?” Jiaqi nodded vigorously, “C’mon, I brought you all the way here and paid for everything. I even won you new friends. I think I deserve something.” Jiaqi nudges Xueer, already expectant of something out of her. 

Seconds pass and Xueer says nothing, “...Fine. I’ll think about it.” Xueer did feel bad that Jiaqi spent quite a bit of money on her. 

Jiaqi beams brightly, “Can’t wait. How about we grab some food?” 

Before Xueer could even open her mouth, her stomach replies for her anyway. A grumble could be heard and Jiaqi chuckled while Xueer blushed in embarrassment. 

“Let’s get going then, can’t let your stomach suffer any longer.” 

The two decide to grab some quick burgers at a nearby fast food joint, Xueer gladly digs into her hearty burger while Jiaqi watches the girl as she munches on her fries. 

“Dow yu wanh tu tri sum?” Xueer offers a bite of her burger while her mouth was still full, Jiaqi giggles at the sight, the cute girl in front of her had habits she would never expect.

“Sure.” Jiaqi leans in and casually takes a bite of Xueer’s burger from her hands. A flustered Xueer appears when Jiaqi starts to chew her food, Jiaqi thinks it’s an adorable sight.

Xueer simply stares at the table instead of looking at Jiaqi, the taller girl notices. 

“Hey, wanna try my onion rings?” Jiaqi stretches her hand out with an onion ring between her fingers. 

With light pink cheeks, Xueer leans in and takes it with her teeth. Jiaqi realised how much prettier Xueer is up close, how pink her lips are, how her eyelashes are the perfect length, how pretty she really is and it was her turn to be blushing. 

“...Now you know how it feels.” Xueer says with a hmph and Jiaqi couldn’t help but laugh out loud from the girl’s reaction. Xueer couldn’t help but let out a chuckle too from how contagious Jiaqi's laugh was, she tucks a loose strand of hair as she carefully observes Jiaqi’s smiling eyes and Jiaqi’s charming smile and laughter. 

It’s definitely a night Xueer will find hard to forget. 

It was getting late, Xueer enjoys the cool night breeze as Jiaqi rides through her neighbourhood, she sorta wishes the night wouldn’t end if she was honest. Saying yes to Jiaqi’s idea of skipping class might be the best decision she’s made. 

Jiaqi slows down as she reaches the front of Xueer’s house, 

“We’re here.” Jiaqi hops off her bike and helps Xueer unbuckle her helmet. Xueer pouts as Jiaqi takes off her helmet. 

“Hey, cheer up! We’ll hang out again soon.” Jiaqi shows a smile as she lifts Xueer’s chin up. The once sulky girl brightens up, a small smile now on her face.

Jiaqi walks Xueer to her front door, their arms hooked together comfortably with plushies in their other arms. 

As Xueer steps up to the door, she turns to face Jiaqi. They exchange smiles, “Goodnight, Xuexue.” 

“Thank you for today Qiqi, I had fun.” Xueer shows a grateful smile, “It’s nothing, we can go any time you want.” 

“You better keep your word.” 

“I promise!” Jiaqi crosses her heart and Xueer’s smile widens. 

“Well, it’s getting late, I should get going. Don’t want to make you sleep too late. Sleep tight, Xuexue.” Jiaqi checks her watch and was about to step away but Xueer grabs Jiaqi’s wrist, “Wait!”

“You um, you forgot your reward.” Jiaqi could see the pink in Xueer’s cheeks even in the dim light and the pile of plushies covering half her face.

Jiaqi perks up when Xueer said that, she almost forgot even asked Xueer for a reward. “Well, I’m waiting.” 

Xueer quickly plants a very soft kiss on Jiaqi’s cheek, “Goodnight!” Xueer bids as she runs inside her house. Jiaqi stood frozen, her feet glued to the ground with her hand on her cheek. A kiss as her reward, something she didn’t expect but nothing would beat the giddiness in her heart and the goofy grin on her face. 

Jiaqi lets out a soft chuckle, she turns to leave with her hand still on her cheek. Jiaqi thinks there wouldn’t be a better way to end the night. 

Xueer takes deep breaths as she leans against her front door, she squeezes the soft toys in her arms tight. She could feel her heart racing and the adrenaline still running in her system. She can’t believe she did that, but watching Jiaqi through her window leaving with a bounce in her steps and a smile on her face. Maybe Jiaqi feels the same fluttering feeling in her stomach too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i have no idea where i'm going with this, i just hope u enjoy the fluff. this is mainly to fill in idk when it'll get to the actual plot yet

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how long this au will be but it's been in my drafts since like august and i figured i'll just post 1 chapter for now but the 2nd chapter will be out soon! thanks for reading, hope you liked it :]


End file.
